Two Angels and a Shotgun
by Drakona Fuyu
Summary: Izaya's reason for being the evil, manipulating sociopath he is. Which is Shizuo. It's a bit on the dark and sad side, but please enjoy. Short Chapters. Rated T for safety. Original Drakona Fanfic.
1. Secret Rooftop Meeting

_**/This story is something that came up one day after an angst-filled fanfic. Somewhat based off the song 'Angel with a Shotgun' and to my readers before, I neglected my last story because I had no idea how to continue. Well I hope you like it and I hope you R&R. I do not own Durarara or the characters. Enjoy/**_

What would you do if the one you love hated you for all you were worth? What would you do if you have protected them from the moment you saw him? What would you do if he was perfect, and corrupt yourself in his place? Izaya allowed himself ten years of misery, only ten, he sworn on it. And now ten years were up. He waited from the rooftop of somewhere in Ikebukuro, carefully chosen for the light of the setting sun. He would wait for the arrival of his wonderful and beautiful beloved beast, as this would be the last time he sees his favourite sight, and his favourite being. He 'loved' humans, but he loves Shizuo more. As soon as he finish what he said, he'll end his life. He couldn't bear living any more. The trauma is still fresh in his mind. He made sure he atoned for every sin he committed for Shizuo, there was one left, his sin with Shizuo.

He growled at the ominous scrunched up letter in his hand. He couldn't help it being pissed off today, it reminded him of the first time he met the annoying flea. He didn't know why, but it was one of those days that everything reminded him of the flea, and it annoyed him as well. He glanced up at the building, knowing he got the right place he made his way up the building and exited to the roof. He was a trail of switchblades and phones and it irritated him even more, as if they were a beacon of the raven he hated. A disgruntled growl escaped his lips as he followed the trail. And there he was sitting on the edge of the building. Izaya. He was tempted to push him off, but he couldn't, he looked, for once, vulnerable and defenseless.

He heard the creak of the door and the leather footsteps that followed. And that familiar growl that send bittersweet pangs throbbing in his chest. He was here. "Izaya" He growled. Izaya stood and took a few steps away from the edge of the building. One side of his jacket almost threw him off balance, the heavy weight of a shotgun. "You're here." He breathed. Shizuo looked at him and continued to growl. Especially when the sun made him almost angelic. "There's something I want you to know… Would you listen?" Izaya said sadly. Shizuo wasn't sure whether to believe him or simply drag him back to ground floor so he could bash him up, he was a pathological liar. "You're mean Shizuo. I'm bearing my soul here and you doubt my sincerity." Izaya looked lost, hurt and dying in Shizuo eyes. He softened a little, wondering what's going on. After all there was no Shizu-chan... "What is it you damned flea?" He twitched in annoyance. "My reason for my cruelty for you. After this, I'll disappear, I promise. Just listen." Izaya sounded like he was begging. Shizuo gave and irritated snarl and sat cross-legged. If it was any bullshit, he'll kill him right now. "Don't waste my time." Izaya gave a sad smile and sat on the ledge, about to begin.


	2. Izaya's Pain

_**/This one is a bit longer, maybe a bit gruesome for some... but the things people do for love. I'M SORRY! I CAN'T HELP MYSELF WHEN I WRITE, IT JUST COMES OUT! I'LL MAKE SURE MY NEXT ONE WOULD BE FULL ON YAOI!/**_

Izaya took out the gun, and he saw the blonde flinch, probably thinking he would kill him with it. "Do you remember a weak, lonely little boy with brown eyes and brown hair?" Izaya asked almost inaudible, but Shizuo heard it, snarling. "And if I did?" Izaya smiled sadly again. "Because I remember you. Nobody liked me, except my teachers and my sisters, I was smart, I was family. That's it. Then came along a strong little boy who would play with me. Needless to say, I fell in 'love'. I was ten." Izaya laughed scornfully before looking up to see the blonde seething, his anger probably blocking him out. "I became obsessed with ridding myself of this emotion, I never needed love. My parents didn't love me, and my sisters were my responsibility… And yet, I fell in love with the person who hated me the most." Izaya looked down again and continued. "I tried for four years, dating randoms, boys and girls. But it never left. I became so desperate I went to the black market. But what I found didn't rid me of it but it grew. Information was what I found. You were infamous then and infamous now." Izaya sighed.

Shizuo watched the raven carefully, still wanting to kill him but couldn't because he looked like he was physically in pain. "There was a group called 'Succubus'. They wanted to kidnap you and profit from you, it was before we started high school. I made a deal with them." He watched him flinch before continuing. "Like their name, they were sex traffickers. I sold my body so you wouldn't have to. They were horrible. Their trademark was the worst, using black market medicine, they would change your eye colour to red, and hair colour to black if not already." He watched him tremble, as if horrorfied by the thought, he wasn't convinced… yet. Izaya lifted his head again, his crimson eyes filled with pain that reminded Shizuo of victims that were subjected to terrible criminal acts. He lifted his fingers to his left eye and covered it. "They tied you down, no anesthetic, and stuck a needle in, there were a lot of girls, innocent girls. Some died because they kept moving, some died because of the pain. They liked that, beautiful people writhing in pain. I was special... I was a boy but I wasn't beautiful, they doubled the pain factor. Then they would sent you straight to work, people with the most frightening fetishes. You would go home and find wounds over wounds. The girls were blackmailed for their services. They made quite a lot of money." Izaya dropped his head down again. "That could've been you... I wouldn't want that to happen to you... you would be the last person I want that to happen to..." Izaya murmured sadly.

"And then I met you again, there was lots of people who had grudges on you, who wanted you to pay… But they became afraid, because I brought out the monster in you." Izaya admitted it, and was sorry, but didn't regret it because it saved the one he loved. "It hurt you." Shizuo no longer growled or snarled from a distance but was silent. "I could've defend myself." He said. Izaya shook his head. "You didn't knew what their plans were, it was horrible… They would rape you, torture you and wait for your body to heal. Before repeating it all over again." Izaya wrapped his jacket around him before thinking again and removing it, before he ripped his shield. He folded it up as if he was calm, inside he was a raging storm of pain and hate and love. It burned him life the Inferno of hell, killing him from the inside.


	3. Finally Free

_**/This chapter is a bit longer... and I hope readers you like it so far, I don't need reviews, but it would be nice if you favourited or followed because it makes me want to write more and more! :D i REALLY hope you like it so**_** far./**

Shizuo was furious, a different kind that he could contain. The flea made him look… weak and defenceless and vulnerable. "I'm not weak." He stated to the flea as if he was an idiot. The raven gave a half-hearted laugh, keeping his head down. "No… you're not… not at all. You're kind too, and loved." Izaya didn't include himself, he didn't deserve love. His parents didn't love him, his 'beloved' humans didn't, and Shizuo would rather die than love him. Shizuo was shocked, _did he just compliment me?!_ He tried to wrap his head around the 'kind and loved' shit and didn't know what to say. "You love your brother and would do anything for him right?" Izaya asked, Shizuo nodded… then realised his gaze was diverted before breathily saying a simple 'yes'.

"If you had fallen for me, you would've tried to save me and sacrifice yourself for me. So I did the opposite, I made a mask that you would hate, a smug, manipulative and simply evil sociopath. It did the job, hence still your're compassionate and kind even though for ten years I was at the receiving end of your hatred and it's sharper than any knife that cut me." Shizuo cleared his throat, though he was laughing on the inside. _Ridiculous. _Shizuo thought, _As if I would love him!_ "Why do you hurt me then? Why did you sent me to jail and let me get hit by a truck?" Shizuo asked, questions that were always at the back of his mind, he was surprised it came out like he was conversing with the flea. "Because, it was the only reason for me to be with you, to hurt you…"

Shizuo saw droplets falling from behind Izaya's curtain of hair… _was he crying? No… he couldn't be, in a second he would jump up and go 'Psych!' and everything would return to normal right?_ Izaya rubbed away the irritating tears furiously, what's the use of crying now? "There was a time when I was injured badly… because dozens of gangs wanted you dead. Have you heard of a saying 'It's safer in Jail than in the Real World'? That was what happened. And the truck was for the same reason, so people thought you died, though I also thought you died. Shinra is a miracle worker." Shizuo heard the grief in his voice, wondering if he was breaking apart, then back to his original thought. Izaya is lying, he must be. "I'm on here to say what I already did and to apologise for it. Though I don't regret it, nor do I expect your forgiveness but… I got a favour to ask of you." Izaya picked up his folded jacket and held it close, before walking over to kneel in front of Shizuo.

"I brought this jacket the first night I…" Izaya hesitated and cleared his throat. "The first night I worked for Succubus." Shizuo heard the pain when the flea said the name of his trauma, from what Shizuo gathered. "For ten years, it's been my shield you could say… it was the thing I hid in and behind when I did. Take it… maybe it could be your shield…" Izaya stood again and returned to his seat. "I'm sorry Shizuo… I never wanted to hurt you the way I did… you're not a monster… you as beautiful and kind as an angel… you can leave if you want. If you ever believe my words, or accept my apology, it's your choice… you'll never see me again." _More like I'll never see him again._ Izaya thought. He heard the blonde get up and leave, the door closing behind him. He waited and watched until Shizuo emerged from the building and walked around the corner before gathering his resolve. He held the shotgun. "Shizuo… you have my heart… I don't want to corrupt you further. And everyone who ever wanted to hurt you is gone now… so I hope you can forgive me." Izaya closed his eyes… spreading his wings he had hidden for so long so that Shizuo could be safe. He, for once, is finally free, so he flew away.


	4. Shizuo's Shock

_**/I thank everyone who had read this, but please note that it won't end just yet! So please continue to read until I finish! I am SO HAPPY that people are reading and liking it. Don't mind me blabbing, this is my first ORIGINAL fanfic. So I am so happy that people like it. So I shall stop blabbing now and let my lovely and dear dear readers read my fanfic. :) /**_

Shizuo briskly walked down the stairs, in no hurry, wondering what just happened. Was Izaya for real? Did he actually think that he would forgive him? Even with such a touching story that made Shizuo want to laugh. _But he didn't say 'Shizu-chan' once and looked pretty serious to me. _Shizuo shook his head, fighting with his subconcious. Shizuo exited the building and took a breath of fresh air. _At least Izaya would disappear if he was serious._ Shizuo turned the corner, spotting the nearest bin so he could throw the stupid flea's jacket away. Shizuo almost had burst out laughing when the flea gave him his jacket, wanting to rip it up in his face. But he looked like he was already dead and quite solemn. Pissed off that the didn't, Shizuo held the jacket above the bin, symbolising his freedom, though he would never be normal. "Goodbye Flea, I'm finally rid of you." Before he let go there was a loud clap of a familiar gunshot, as if from a shotgun. It surprised him, unexpected as everything was slowly growing peaceful for the past year.

It was followed by a scream. _Let go. Let go let go letgoletgoLET GO!_ Shizuo tried to urge himself. _Only gang wars, not Izaya._ He repeated, but remembering all the gangs, including Dollars was destroyed by an anoymous person. Driven by sudden curiousity, Shizuo clenched the flea's jacket close and made his way to the growing crowd. Fighting his was to the front. He saw the undeniable red shirt he saw a few minutes before. And the shotgun was still clutched in his hand, the the blood pooling around him and dyeing the red shirt even darker where the heart should be. _So this is what he meant by disappearing…Fool._ Shizuo baulked at the sight. "Izaya…" he whispered his name. Shizuo was sad, not angry that he didn't kill him himself; or happy that Izaya was dead. He was sad because he just fucking was. He wanted to scream at Izaya, telling him to come back, make him say that is was all a joke and go back to being the annoying flea he was.

The authorities came and so did Shinra, right behind Celty; who was notified by Shizuo. They taped the scene while Shinra stared, devestated and shocked, watching his friend get Ided and carried off in a bag. A timid newbie cop came up to the blonde, knowing full well who he was. "Excuse Mr. Heiwajima-san…" He tipped his hat and held out a letter. "This along with Mr. Orihara's shotgun and wallet was found. This is a suicide crime scene. Do you know what happened to him?" He was getting witnesses' recounts. "He said he was going to disappear, I didn't think he was going to suicide…" Shizuo trailed off due the the shock and sadness. The newbie swallowed hard, with an audible gulp. "He probably planned to jump but shot himself instead, he... the force from the shot threw him off the roof... My condolences?" The timid boy said uncertainly before hurrying away, frightened by the scene and Shizuo himself.


	5. Shinra's Rage and Grief

_**/This is one is one of my favourite parts, Shinra's passionate loyalty. If Izaya were to die, I can totally see the devastation in him. It's simple, Shinra is a loyal even though somewhat over irritatingly cheerful friend./**_

Shizuo stared at the blood. The Flea was dead. Izaya is dead. "SHIZUO! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HIM?! HE SAID HE WAS FINE! THAT HE WAS FUCKING FINE! HE SAID HE WAS GOING TO SEE YOU AND APOLOGISE!" Shizuo blinked twice before realising the raging man confronting him was the doctor he knew so well, being held back by his worried Dullahan. "What are you talking about? He did that and I left. I said nothing much. He said he was going to disappear, I didn't think he was doing to suicide!" Shizuo defended himself. Shinra tugged and struggled in the Dullahan's strong arms, his tears of frustration running down his cheeks, obviously distraught. "HAVE YOU BEEN BLIND OR JUST PLAIN STUPID?! EVEN SOMEONE LIKE YOU COULD BE ABLE TO SEE THAT IZAYA LOVED YOU! FUCK IT! DAMN YOU FUCKING BLIND BASTARD!" Shinra slumped from exhaustion before starting up again, fresh tears in his eyes.

"HE LOVED YOU! YOU DIDN'T SEE THE HORROR IN HIS EYES IN THE PAST TEN YEARS BECAUSE HE DIDN'T SHOW IT TO YOU! HE'S STILL A VIRGIN AT HEART, HE ONLY EVER LOVED YOU. HE WOULD COME NIGHT AFTER NIGHT WITH INJURIES… ALWAYS SAYING 'I'm fine' AND THEN LEAVE." Shinra raged his grieved, his voice getting hoarse from screaming. "AND HE FINALLY DECIDED TO TELL ME JUST BEFORE HE SAW YOU! WHAT IN THE FUCKING WORLD DID YOU SAY TO HIM? HE'S DEAD SHIZUO! DEAD! Because he was scared… and scarred… alone and traumatised… and suffering." Shizuo watched the doctor in shock, speechless. "And I didn't do anything about it... Why didn't I know... why couldn't I see it..." Shinra slumped again... this time overwhelmed by Izaya's death.

"He was suffering to protect you… And now he's dead because of you…" Shinra trailed off, weakened by grief. Celty hugged the grieving doctor. "Why didn't he tell me… he had always said that it was from fights… those wounds were not fighting wounds…. Why didn't I notice it sooner…" Celty tried to soothe the doctor who now blamed himself from not spotting the injuries of a rape victim… he'd seen more than any… and he'd seen them on Izaya so many times… only writing it off as Shizuo's fault. "He couldn't even eat properly… his body always rejecting food… why didn't I help him… why didn't I stop him… he even broke our mirror Celty… because he was so disgusted with himself." Shinra stared into nothingness, as if he was just a shell.

Celty slapped him, hard. As if to say don't-blame-yourself. Shinra stood, followed by Celty. "Let's go…" They left wordlessly and without a single bye to the blonde who was still in shock. Shizuo looked down, and unclenched his fist, without realising it he had held onto Izaya's jacket so tightly that there were markings. "Izaya..." When Shizuo said his name, there was a painful throbbing in his chest, from what he did not know. _Even dead you know how to rile people up... Why are you so troublesome... did you really love me? Like Shinra said?_ Shizuo thought to the sky, as if Izaya was able to hear it, maybe he could, after all no one knows what will happen to them after they die... maybe Celty does. Shizuo sighed and opened the letter, reading it while walking home before deciding to go to Shinra's instead. He inhaled deeply and started to read.


	6. To My Beloved

**_/If this is heart-breaking to anyone, please let me know, I'm not really sure if I'm a good writer at all. -faltering laugh- Well... enjoy./_**

**To My Beloved,** Shizuo blinked, rubbed his eyes and tried to read it again. **To My Beloved,** "the fuck?" Shizuo cursed under his breath. Checking the envelope and making sure that it was addressed to him. _Ignore it, just continue reading._ Shizuo took a deep breath again. **If you are reading this Shizuo, then someone must've found me. Do I make a pretty corpse Shizuo? Probably not… I'm all skin and bones after all.** Shizuo remembered the skinny lithe body that easily bruised, a body that was unnatural to him. **Are you happy Shizuo? That I'm gone? That from now on you'll never see my smug smirk or hear my annoying taunts. **Things that he was starting to miss… _What?! Miss? Have I gone mad with grief? _Shizuo laughed half-heartedley at the ridiculous thoughts he was having. **Have you destroyed my jacket yet? Please don't soil it. It was that and the thought of you safe and happy that kept me going for years. **Shizuo twitched in annoyance. Even dead the flea was annoying.

**It's a shame that the only side you knew was that evil informant you think you knew so well… Is Shinra alright? Please tell him not to blame himself; he's your friend too. And there are unnecessary things to tell you too. Your debt has been paid by the way. **"What?!" Shizuo shouted, startling passer-bys who hurried away, afraid of the walking violent contradiction. **It was my fault anyways, I just wanted to be near you… it always ended up with you damaging infrastructure… Oh… and Kasuka knew about me… treat him well… he might have never liked me but he protects you more than you know. That boy has a good head on his shoulders. **Shizuo's anger began to rise. How the hell had he got to Kasuka without him knowing. **To answer your predictable mind, he found me after being blackmailed. In the past ten years he's the only one who knew everything. With our connections pooled together nobody found out unless I wanted them to, or by mistake. Even then nobody would say a word. Take care of him, he and Celty are the only ones who can protect you now... **Shizuo growled, Izaya was making him look weak again.

**Also… I wonder if you believe me yet… if you ever want proof you can always go on black market sites… I never found the password to bring the Succubus site down… sadly… don't ever tell Shinra this… he would be devastated. **_Why is he still subjecting himself like this even when he's dead?!_ Shizuo began to vent his frustration. **I guess… this is all I have to say… Take Care Shizuo… and…** **I love you. I will always ****love**** and hate you. **Shizuo could see the writing underneath the crossing out. Love... as if he couldn't help but write it. **Forever your annoying Flea, Izaya.** It began to rain… droplets of water began to fall. Shizuo looked up to see a clear sky, only realising then that it was him crying. Shizuo touched his face… it was wet with tears. _Damn Izaya… making me cry… why did you have to die? Because you hated him. No… It couldn't be me. Because of you he sacrificed everything. Shut up Brain! Because he couldn't live with himself, being corrupted and degraded into nothing more than a raped slutty whore. _Shizuo's imagination made him feel mad, guilty and sad all over. He punched the closest thing and the wall shattered as if it was glass. He shoved the letter into a pocket and ran the rest of the way to Shinra's.


	7. What Celty know

**_/Since today is my birthday, I decided to treat my lovely and beloved readers to an extra chapter. Enjoy my lovelies./_**

Celty watched the world pass outside of the window. She finally gotten the grief-stricken docter sedated and is sleeping in his room. Looking out the window, she wondered if Izaya really had to die… it would've saved Shinra a whole world of pain. Then she thought again… Izaya have never really lived happily… compared to Shinra. She felt the giant crashing wave of pain, misery and hate from Izaya the first time she met him and knew then he wasn't 'living' and he wasn't what he appeared to be but she never voiced it. She also felt a small shard of the most wonderful and purest soul inside Izaya, now knowing that it was his love for Shizuo. Ever since she met Izaya, she would see him every other day, with new injuries, always beneath his jacket or clothes. He hid them well. Celty also knew that when he left Shinra's door, he was a whole different person. She liked neither of the Izaya she was shown.

She like the Izaya that was hidden beneath the waves of negative feelings, the Izaya that was as pure as an angel. She always wondered if Izaya didn't need to do all that he told her to protect Shizuo, that Izaya and Shizuo were just two somewhat beyond average boys, that they could've lead a better life. Celty's heart panged in sorrow, Izaya always confided in her, well in the last 5 years. She was the only one he told of the horrors he endured, 'For Shizuo' he would always say with a sad little smile. _If only Shizuo knew how much he loved him._ Celty held her own personalised letter up to the light. _Izaya… maybe it is a better choice to die. Many don't have the strength like yours to endure such heart-breaking things… _She 'sighed' as the blob of smoke dispersed above her neck.

She sat there staring down at the street, wondering what Izaya's soul was doing… has it gone yet? Or is it staying… Shinra emerged from his room, looking ragged, but better in Celty's point of view. "I'm calmer now… don't worry… he would've never wanted me to die over him. He would've wanted me to live as long as life lets me." Celty walked over to Shinra and hugged him, giving him sileny consolation. "I always wondered how blind Shizuo is… how blind he must be to never see the bittersweet loving expression on Izaya whenever he's around. I thought he wanted to kept it quiet because of the scorn homosexual receives then, not everyone was a open-minded as me… but it was…" Shinra swallowed audibly, grief consuming him again. "He should've told me… I could've helped." Celty tapped on Shinra's shoulder to show him what she 'said'.

[I think that was the point, he didn't want you to worry, because he loved you in his own little way. But he had believed that he never deserved to be love. All he could do was love the people around him. Like you, me, his sisters, but more than anyone else, Shizuo.] Shinra nodded and hugged the Dullahan tight, as if she was his lifeline. "You're right… unlike his selfish mask, Izaya would always put everyone first instead of himself." Shinra snuggled the Dullahan… weeping silently now. "I want him back Celty… I want him back." Shinra sniffled. Celty hugged him tighter. _Me too. _The dullahan wondered how the twins would deal with the death of their brother...


	8. A Need to Know

/This is probably one the more crappier chapters since it's... what it is... and Shizuo didn't seem like the a) type that owns a computer or, b) go to an internet cafe... and the comp probably wouldn't let him anyways. So the closest person with a laptop is Celty, therefore Shinra/

Shizuo was at the front of the doctor's apartment, unconscious of the tears rolling down his cheeks. He rang the door bell still catching his breath, he ran here driven by the need of knowledge, and somehow knowing this mismatched pair would know, _like you and Izaya, too bad he's dead Shizuo..._ His conscious taunting him didn't help... at all. Hearing the doorbell, Celty worriedly left the doctor on the couch, now clutching a mug of tea. Celty was shocked when she opened the door, upon seeing the ragged and tearful state Shizuo was in, Celty's smoke formed a exclamation mark of surprise that would seem comical if the situation wasn't so dire. "Celty… I need to know what happened to him. And also I need to borrow a computer and the internet." Celty brought out her PDA and typed quickly. [I don't think Shinra is capable with guests at the moment… he's still a little depressed.] Shizuo bunched his eyebrows. "I need to talk to him too… I need to know why did he do all that for me… How am I supposed to believe that a person who said he hated me for ten years suddenly turned out he was doing it because he loved me?!"

Shizuo was getting frustrated. Celty wiped away a tear that was sliding down Shizuo's cheek with a gloved hand and held up her PDA. [You love him don't you?]. Shizuo stared at the PDA then shook his head in denial. "No way in Hell I love that damned Flea! No Way! Impossible!" Shizuo refused to acknowledge that he loved him, only denying himself. He knew deep down he was always somewhat attracted to the raven in a certain way… or he would've been dead. Celty 'sighed' and let the bleached blonde in. Shinra didn't even look up as the ex-bartender walked into the room. "Shinra… T-… Tell me everything you know about Izaya. Please." Shizuo sat down opposite of the doctor. "What would you do if I told you? It won't bring him back…" Shinra let the tears flow, dripping into the cup of tea he held. "So… that I can face his sisters" It was a lame excuse but he couldn't admit that it was so he could let himself love the dead flea.

"He already loved you when I met him, he was already that smart, manipulative jerk that Tokyo knows, but I saw another side of him. He… softened around you. I decided to play cupid and match you up. When Izaya first saw you, there was this pained look before he hid it away and play the jerk. Then you tried to punch him. As soon as it was over… he ran behind the locker rooms and cried. He didn't knew I followed him. But I did… a cat was there and he told the cat things he told no-one else. He knew you from a long time… he had been raped countless times already. But he also said that he was glad that Shizuo wasn't subjected to such cruelty. Why couldn't I connect the dots... I do not know. I probably thought it was a one time thing then... I mean... I was immature and all I really care about then was Science and Celty. The computers are at the back, password is Celty. Admit what's in your heart already, you can't deny it." Shinra placed the cup down and slumped against the couch, only to have Celty gather him up in her arms and let him cry himself to sleep.


	9. Subjecting and Admitting

**_/This chapter made me feel kind of sad... and it's a bit longer... oh! and people who think Izaya was volunteering to be raped. You are wrong... it's was more of a blackmail kind of thing, so please understand. Signing out!/_**

Shizuo walked to the glass office that held Shinra's computer and Celty's laptop. He logged in, knowing his was around technology because it was one of the ways he kept in touch with Kasuka… he searched up Succubus and quickly found the site. He took a deep breath before entering, preparing himself the best he could. Shizuo was horrified… not because it was a porn website… but it was one that not only showed porn, but they also sold slaves and services. _And Izaya was one of them… in place of you Shizuo._ He found the raven, listed as an official pornstar to the website, by the name Seraphic. Shizuo stared at the screen before clicking a video link. Shizuo was like a deer in headlights, watching but at the same time not watching the flea getting raped and raped. Whoever did it definitely took pleasure from hurting him. Shizuo could clearly see Izaya's starved adolescent body bruising at the rough touches of perverted old men who didn't even stop at the sight of blood. In fact they got an orgasmic high off it. Shizuo couldn't help his stomach churning and ran to the bathroom, heaving up his lunch. He cleaned up and left the bathroom, finding Celty on the other side of the door with her PDA up. [I see you found the website.] Simple and well stated that made Shizuo's heart broke all over again. _Again?_

Shizuo slumped again the bathroom door only to crumple into a sobbing mess, clutching the flea's jacket like a shield, a lifeline. Celty took off to close the windows and delete it from the history, in case Shinra woke up. Celty rubbed the ex-bartender's shaking back, failing miserably at calming the blonde. "He… hic… w-was…" Shizuo couldn't bring himself to say it, the words choke him and stabbed his heart. "A-a-and… I h-h-hated him all thi-hic… this time… w-while he did… hic… all o-o-of this because he l-loved me?" Shizuo spoke as if he was asking a question… but starting to understand. "Celty… I… I lied… I love him… I somehow started to love him… I couldn't bear to be rejected so I let this continue for years… t-the fighting… I kept hurting him till he died… I'm truly a monster." Shizuo curled up into a ball and cried, burying his face into Izaya's jacket which held his scent. Celty began to panic unable to calm the blonde as he was attracting… _Angels…_ there were white orbs forming around Shizuo… he was attracting angels. Celty looked at Shizuo, still consumed by the newfound grief from accepting his love for Izaya. He was so overwhelmed he choked on it… crying in mourn, in guilt, in helplessness and pain. He wanted Izaya back. He needed him… life wouldn't be complete without him. There's an empty part in Shizuo's soul where the flea fought his way into... and now it's a gaping hole of missing.

Shizuo left later that day after receiving the Dullahan's comfort. He was tired and broken. And he was too late. Izaya is already dead. He laughed scornfully, like how the Flea did earlier before he died, it was one of those cheesy stories with a character dying before the most important things were said. Shizuo sighed and walked up the path to his apartment only to find two similar figures asleep side by side in twin kitten hoods. The Orihara Twins… who looked so much like their brother that it hurt him… their eyes were swollen too. Obviously knowing the only family who loved them is dead. He carried them inside and tucked them into his bed, he changed and took out a bottle of sweet wine, placing it gently next to the flea's jacket. He brushed the fur trimming and knew that unless he was drunk, there was no way he could sleep. Izaya is dead.


	10. The Angels

_**/After this chapter, updates MIGHT be slower as I'm trying to find time to create more and more for my dearest readers. So if you please, wait patiently and continue reading. I would genuinely appreciate it./**_

Shizuo woke up with a start, finding an empty bottle of wine and Izaya's jacket draped across himself. He pulled Izaya's jacket around him and nuzzled it, taking his scent, a sweet coffee smell that reminded of coffee cakes. Shizuo leaned back on the chair and stretched, ruffling his hair, holding the jacket dearly, as if it might crumble into ash. He checked on the Orihara twins, who were asleep and snuggling closer to one another. He saw them once or twice around Ikebukuro… a few times with Izaya… "Iza-nii…" They both murmured at the same time, like Shizuo, they were dreaming of Izaya. "I know… I miss him too…" Shizuo brushed away a lock of hair from one of the twins, not sure who is who. Shizuo clutched Izaya's jacket before draping it across the blanket that covered the twins. It was near dawn and the rising sun began to make it's journey. He walked outside to get some fresh air, a chance to think. _What do I do now? He's gone…_ "Well… if you ask me… you can die and meet him on the otherside or you can bring him back to life." Shizuo turned around to see a girl with large black wings dressed in white. "A… youkai?" Shizuo wasn't surprised… at all since Celty exists. All he thought about was Izaya. And the pain he left behind.

"No… I'm not a youkai, I'm an angel, a tenshi." She flew close. "You see… us angels haven't seen purity like this in ages, humans today are corrupted as soon as they're born. But Izaya is different. His purity is beyond comprehension. And you yourself, is quite pure considering." She remarked, smiling sweetly, that was dripping with falseness. "But sadly he's dead." A deeper voice rang from Shizuo's right. A male with white wings identical to the girl's but dressed in black. "Oh… humans can't see us by the way." He winked at the blonde. Shizuo sighed, being broken he believed that his grief is making him hallucinate. "Oh… We're not hallucinations. Though to respect your privacy from now on, as soon as you sleep, your dreams are yours, and the 2 hours after." The girl said as if it was already decided. "And what would I do in between?" Shizuo asked… starting to wonder if he could bring Izaya back. "Live your life, or find a way to bring your beloved back." The male said as if it was a known fact, shrugging as if it was one of the simpler decisions in life.

"What do you mean by bringing Izaya back?" It was a tempting thought. Revival of Izaya, to hold him, to love him. "Us angels have a job, we collect purity and corruption. This is my brother is Sin, and I'm Virtue." She smiled that fake sweet smile. "Tell tale names, our mother is such a wonderful person isn't she?" Her brother nodded as she giggled. "In a week, you have to commit seven sins, and strengthen your seven virtues. Any kind of envy, greed, gluttony, lust, pride, sloth and wrath is acceptable. The key here is 7. After the week is done, on the 7th hour of the 7th minute and the 7th second, a portal will open. You would only have 7 hours to look for him, as soon as time's up. It would kick you out." The brother informed cooly. "You only have one chance. The payment is your soul when you die. By then it would be quite valuable." Virtue smiled sweetly. "And… you have today to decide… when you wake up again. We'll be here waiting." They smirked, reminding Shizuo of Izaya's smug smile, and then they vanished. Leaving Shizuo with the tantalizing possibility of bringing Izaya back.


	11. The Orihara Twins - Mairu and Kururi

_**/A little something on the Orihara Twins. My headcanon is that Mairu is older than Kururi, could be wrong but what the heck! Enjoy my readers. OH! and to those who don't know much japanese. Nii-san is older brother and nee-san is older sister./**_

Mairu woke up, stretching, finding that Kururi hugged her tightly and Izaya's jacket draped across them. She untangled herself from her twin and found her glasses on a nearby table. They weren't at home... and Nii-san was dead. It was the talk of Tokyo, Ikebukuro and Shinjuku in particular. And they had the thought that Shizuo-nii might had something to do with it. She rubbed her eyes and analysed her surroundings, like how her Nii-san taught her to, in case of danger. There are a few escape routes, the drop is about 4 meters. Easy enough. The entrance to the apartment clicked and Shizuo-nii appeared. "Shizuo-nii…" Mairu trailed off… sniffling. "Morning…" He looked up with a sad smile. "Good Morning. It's Mairu right?" Correctly guessing which twin as Mairu confirmed it with a nod. "I see that you heard the news." _Nii-san… suicided. _"Yea…" Mairu breathed, loss for words. She handed Izaya's jacket to Shizuo, since it seemed like it was his belonging right now. "Let's wait for Kuri-chan to wake up first."

Shizuo gave a simple nod and went into the kitchen for comfort food, pudding, offering one to Mairu who shook her head. "Kuri-chan was left bereft last night when she heard. And she couldn't stop crying. Iza-nii was the only one who cared enough for us to protect us. But after high school it all changed… I mean he still cared but his mind was in another universe. And there was that stupid jacket he always wore. Also you seem like the closest to him. Like the saying, 'Keep your friends close, but you enemy closer'. Right?" She watch Shizuo shook his head sadly. "You see… I simply had hated him, I'm not as smart as your brother." He patted her, trying to comfort her. "Then why do you have Iza-nii's jacket?" Shizuo had an expression of doubt, not sure what he wanted to say. "I'll tell you when your sister wakes up." The sleeping girl beginning to stir. They waited.

Kururi began to wake. "Nee-san…" She reached out only to find herself jumping out of the foreign bed. It wasn't hers or Mairu's… or even Izaya's. She spotted Mairu and ran to hug her, for comfort. Then she saw Shizuo holding Izaya's jacket and a pudding cup. "You…" She started then held her tears back. "N-nii-san is dead…" Mairu hugged her tighter. "Why suicide?" Shizuo being so tall knelt so he was their height. "He… couldn't live with himself any longer… there were some really bad people who hurt Izaya… In a way I was one of them but the difference was that Izaya loved me. The other bad guys were almost strangers to him. So before he died, he gave me his jacket… to keep. I'm sorry Mairu, I'm sorry Kururi… If I knew Izaya was going to kill himself I would've tried to save him." Shizuo looked up to see two identical stares of wariness and mourn.

Kururi relied on her instincts like her two other siblings. She sensed the sincerity in his voice but there was a missing piece of the puzzle. "Shizuo-nii, you would tell us everything when we are more… mature right?" She asked with a relentless stare and uncharacteristically assertive voice. Shizuo gave a nod, Mairu seeming satisfied with this answer decided to leave, Kururi watch her sister say their goodbyes and took her hand, leading them away from their brother's beloved. "Nee-san… Why does it feel like Izaya might come back?" Kururi asked, watching her sister shrug. "Maybe he's looking over us in his spirit form." She suggested. "We need to go to school, Nii-san wouldn't want us to throw our life away." Kururi nodded in agreement, clenching her letter in her pocket. She wasn't sure if her sister got one too, but at this moment the letter was hers alone.


	12. Moping about Dilemmas

_**/Because 1000+ views make me very happy, I'm going to spoil it a bit. Like an eensy weensy bit. The last chapter shall be fluffy and smutty. That is all. -grins widely- you'll get why when you read it. This isn't a really good chapter though. My dear readers... you MUST prevail./**_

Shizuo slumped onto his sofa and sighed. Kind of startled that the twins just left, just like that. He sat there, shell shocked. Kururi knew something but… not at the same time. _Izaya…_ Everytime he closes his eyes that is all he sees. _Izaya._ That smug smile, the corpse, mental snapshots from the videos. He groaned. Trying to wipe the memories away. _Think happy thoughts, like sweets, like pudding and strawberry milk, chocolate eclairs and Izaya… smiling sweetly. Izaya sleeping peacefully… Izaya crying out his name in plea-_ "WHAT?!" He shook his head, startled and shouting. Trying to wipe those thoughts from his mind too. He felt guilty. I mean… Izaya's dead because he couldn't live with the trauma of being sexually assaulted right? And here he is, mentally violating the dead flea. _But he loved you, if he was still alive I'll be he'll be very pleased indeed… and turned on._ Shizuo groaned. His brain was turning against him too. He gave up with moping around at home and decided to walk around Ikebukuro.

As soon as he entered the city, he could've sworn more eyes stared at him and the whispers rose, he could make them out. Some said he killed Izaya, probably would never had happen anyway. Some said he hired to kill the flea, _Uh HELLO?! Broke man here!_. Some even said he they were secretly dating and Shizuo dumped Izaya and he suicide… The last one didn't make sense to the blonde so he turned to the direction from where the voice came from, seeing a sad fantasizing Erika and an attentive Walker. Walker froze as the shadow loomed over him, recognising the black leather shoes Shizuo wore. "Uhh… she meant nothing by that Shizuo-san… must be glad right? Izaya's dead." Walker didn't look up, his body betraying his calm voice. They were mourning as well. Erika looked up with tears in her eyes. "Why?! Why did you dump him?!" She sobbed. "We were never together in the first place… Calm down Erika." He soothed ineffectively. "NO! You're in denial! I just know it! Can you tell me with a straight face that you DON'T love Izaya?" Shizuo shook his head. "No…" Erika stilled. And fainted from shock. Walker caught her, startled. "Err…? I'm gonna find Togusa and Dota-chin…" Walker walked away awkwardly with Erika in his arms… lovingly he might add. Shizuo scratched the back of his head feeling weird and tingly from this breif encounter… He wondered why. _Maybe because what Erika said made sense._ He was too busy thinking and bumped into a girl. "S-sorry Miss…" He began to stutter. The girl grinned slyly and whispered into his ear. "18 hours left Shizuo-san." When he turned around. She was gone.

_Dammit, I hate angels!_ He realised he wandered into the park and sat down on the closest bench, his stomach growling. _Pudding isn't breakfast you idiot. _Shizuo was hungry and the smell of baked goodies stirred his stomach more. Custard buns it is. He followed the scent to a dainty little bakery filled with a variety of baked goods. He smiled and bought the custard buns, taking them back to the park as sat down. It was a simple luxury for him. Izaya didn't like sweets. He sighed, the heavy weight of thoughts that Izaya brought giving him a slight headache. If he was still here he would probably say something snarky like 'Thinking doesn't suit Shizu-chan.' He smiled sadly. He wanted the damned flea back but... He also thought it was wrong to bring back the dead. Dilemma, that's what this was. He was stuck at crossroad. Figuring he should confide in someone he went to search for Celty.


	13. Conversing with Celty

_**/Please tell me if it's starting to get boring... because I tend to pour all the information out at one. Establish this, then that and then... snooze cruise. Thank you for your loyalty though./**_

Celty revved her bike, annoyed that Shizuo wasn't at home. She wondered what Shinra wanted him for. She sighed. The things she do for the doctor. First it was _Protect Izaya, he said._ Look at how well that turned out. Now it's _Take care of Shizuo._ She couldn't even find the ex-bartender and she had been making circles around 'Bukuro since 3 hours ago. She sighed and continued look. She too had something she wanted to ask Shizuo about.

Shizuo heard the familiar horse-like rev of Celty's bike and decided to follow it. _Why confide in Celty?_ It wasn't that he had anything wrong with it, but it reminded him of a comment Izaya made that hurt him, Two monsters together. _He didn't mean it… He was trying to push you away remember?! Or were you not listening to him?_ Shizuo scowled, his consciousness is becoming a nuisance… Maybe he should hit his head and destroy brain cells so that he no longer have a conscience. He facepalmed. _Now THAT is stupid._ He chided himself. _So back to the original question, why Celty?_ Shizuo facepalmed again when he realised the answer. _Because she wasn't human, means she would be able to see the angels… or sense their presence right?_ Shizuo guessed, hoping it was true. After all he didn't want to bring Izaya back and have chaos. His heart clench. Maybe he should, just see him once… and then Izaya might rest in peace…

Celty spotted a familiar bleached blonde head bobbing above the crowd. _Finally. _She screeched to a halt in front of a parting crowd and a dazed Shizuo. "Oh… Celty…" He blinked, surprised. [Hop on… I want to talk to you. How does Russia Sushi sound?] She asked, her finger flying nimbly across the keypad. Shizuo nodded and got on the bike. "You know… for some reason I was looking for you too." He said before hugging the Dullahan so he won't fall of the bike. "I miss him Celty… Is this… normal?" Celty nodded and shrugged in response, before riding to their usual hangout where an enthusiastic Russian greeted them. Shizuo smiled and waved at Simon out front before walking inside, sitting at a private booth. After they ordered, Shizuo was anxious to begin. "You start first Celty…" Shizuo sat back and waited. [Why are you attracting angels?] Simple and direct, just like Celty. "Because apparently me and Izaya is… pure. They want my soul... in exchange for the revival of Izaya." Shizuo stared seriously at Celty, waiting for a response. She calmly typed. [Don't Shizuo, it's wrong, those who died should stay dead…] Celty reasoned. "That's not my only reason… Celty… if I brought him back to life… would he remember anything?" Shizuo wondered. Celty shook her head. [Like a new start, all memories are erased, he'll be like a zombie]. Shizuo took this information in. "But I would be able to see him right?" Celty nodded. [As long as you stay in the realm. Don't bring him back.] Shizuo nodded again. "Would he hate me if I brought him back?" It was one of the main things stopping him, Izaya's pain from the past. Celty shrugged [Probably]. They quietened when their order came. The waiter leaving them alone again shortly. "I…" Celty watch the blonde tremble. "…just want him back." Celty understood what he meant… Izaya was something they couldn't live without. "One more thing… would you hate me if I brought him back?" Celty responded without hesitation [Yes.] Shizuo gave a simple nod. "I'll go… tell him I loved him. And hope he'll rest in peace forever." Shizuo decided. _He's gonna do it._ Celty 'frowned'. [If you have problems with the angels… tell me.] Celty was concerned… she didn't trust angels. "Of course." They finished the food… Well more like Shizuo did… they paid and went their separate ways.


	14. Simply Agreed

_**/this is a werido chapter so I apologize, the fun begins in the next./**_

Shizuo went home that night a dreamed of Izaya again. Different from the nightmare the night before, I was a pleasant dream. Izaya was his, they lived happily. And they were together. Shizuo would come home from working, hug Izaya from behind and ask him what he made for dinner. Izaya would reply with a soft kiss, what he is about to finish making and that he ran a bath for him. Shizuo would have a bath and when he finished he would have a delicious meal made by Izaya. On day when Izaya is lazy or they have a date, they would go to Russia Sushi for dinner. Simon would go on about how good it was that they were lovers now, and how good sushi is. Izaya would giggle sweetly and Shizuo would smile, wrapping his arm around Izaya more, holding him. When they fight, both would feel apologetic and guilty, but the other's favourite food, only to see each other again, understanding one another. They would laugh and make up. Shizuo woke up with an ache in his heart. Walking to a window, opening it so he could smoke, an attempt to calm down the aching in his heart.

"So… it's a yes right?" Shizuo turned around to see Virtue and Sin standing in their so-called 'heavenly' glory. Shizuo put out the cig and turned to them. "So what do I do?" A grin split Virtue's face, the context making it extremely disturbing to the blonde. Virtue stepped away from her brother and began to pace, counting the list down while she spoke, as if it helped her remember. "First and foremost. A sin a day. In alphabetical order. So Envy first, then Greed, Gluttony, Lust, Pride, Sloth and Wrath." She smiled. "Number two. The rest of the day you must enact the virtue which would be mentioned on the day of course. Typical humans, remember the sins and not the virtues." She sighed. Her brother continued. "Your... sinning and atonement...?" Sin glanced over to his sister, who gave a nod of approval. "Will start tomorrow. Seeing as today is a little too late to start. Some may occur in your dreams, other in reality. You are only allowed to sin ONLY for an hour. That is the maximum... and last but not least. A treasure must be taken from you as a guarantee of your soul, whether or not you succeed the proceedings." Shizuo twitched. He sighed and walked over to the neatly folded coat, it's fur-trim puffing. "Izaya's coat... right now it's the most precious thing after my brother and his bartender uniforms." He handed it to Sin, whose sister is grinning sadistically.

"This would suffice, you didn't seem very materialistic to begin with." The angels synced. Shizuo twitched at the half compliment and half insult. "I still have a day left before your stupid trials thingys start so leave me alone." The angels glanced at another and snickered. "Sure, why not... shall we have a day off?" Sin nodded in response and once again they vanished. Shizuo disliked that. How the could appear and disappear with quite literally a flick of their wrists. Shizuo sighed again, noting they left with Izaya's coat. That day, he didn't do much from the different. Since he didn't have much of a job since everything bad died down, people still somehow accumulated debts. Which ensured he had a job to survived off. He what he was needed for, the strolled around Ikebukuro again. He didn't had much of an appetite so he didn't eat. Celty caught up later that day. For an update. Shizuo smiled at her concern and chatted with her like every other day. He went to sleep that night not very content.


	15. Technically Green with Envy

_**/Tomorrow, there is a possibility that I won't be able to update. So wait patiently for the 16th chapter/**_

Shizuo had a similar dream from the night before. This time they were dating, having crepes and fun. Then at night they go back home went to sleep in another's arms. It was simple and sweet. Shizuo loved the feeling of Izaya in his arms, even if it was just a dream. If he had his now beloved flea in his arms, he would be content and happy. But he wasn't. Shizuo stared at the ceiling for quite some time until two now familiar faces towered over his bed. "Wake up time. It is now time to sin and then be virtuous… or the other way around." Virtue smile. Shizuo groaned. "And what are you gonna do all day?" Sin shrugged as Virtue answer. "We just tag along. Sometimes we might even create the tasks for you. Just maybe."

She giggled. Shizuo sighed, seeming to lose that little fragile happiness from his dream a while before. "Can I have at least some privacy?" Virtue giggled as her brother lead her away. Shizuo changed from his comfortable sleeping clothes and into one of the many functional bartender suits he owns. Straightening out his uniform, Shizuo washes up, had a sweet pastry for breakfast and left his home without a single word to the angels. Who just watched him.

Shizuo walked through Ikebukuro bored and not really doing anything. Until he head the cries of a child. Upon seeing a small pair of twins, the boy crying while the sister remaining calmer, Shizuo smile and approached them with a gentle caution. He knelt beside the two toddlers. "Are you alright?" Shizuo asked in a soft voice. The two children look up simultaneously with incredulous sad smiles. "We lost our parents nii-san…" Shizuo nodded, understanding the possibility of two young little kids getting lost in a big crowd. Before the gang wars and everything dissipated. The only dangers where individuals kidnapping or abducting small kids. Otherwise they were just simply lost. "Do you want me to wait with you to find your parents."

The twins nodded, the little boy putting on a brave face. "I'm Tano. My sister is Saki… what's your name Nii-san?" Shizuo smiled. "My name's Shizuo. Nice to meet you." Shizuo held out his hand and the boy shook it. Shizuo sat with the twins, chatting with them animatedly until their crying parents came running. They thanked Shizuo gratefully and left. Shizuo waved to the two small children till they disappeared. "That was kind of you." Virtue scaring the shit out of our poor blonde ex-bartender. "Well… whatever." Shizuo shrugged it off and walked to his favourite café… he didn't actually have one but it was the one he saw Izaya frequent. He held the door for an elderly lady before buying a few cupcakes and he took them up to the second level, so he could look down at the passing people. Seeing couples who openly hugged and kissed, there was a bitter pang in his heart. He turned away from the window only spotting the same things here, lovey dovey couples everywhere. He wondered if he and Izaya would've been like this, if he had lived. It made him more spiteful. He wanted what they have. He would treasure it.

Shizuo pushed away from the table, angry and jealous. He wanted what they had and he stormed all the way home. He slammed the door on his way in without his usual strength and jumped on the bed, wallowing in the spiteful and unbecoming pain in his chest. He froze at the sound of a female's giggle. "Shut up you damned angels. You have each other." Shizuo growled, indignant. "Well… You're so jealous." Virtue beamed. Which angered the blonde more. "So what, I will kill you if you weren't my path to Izaya" He scowled, initiating more giggles from the female angel. "You pass." Sin simply stated before disappearing. Followed by his sister. That day Shizuo ripped his sheets to shreds along with breaking a coffee table. Before falling asleep on the couch in exhaustion.


	16. Digging a Grave with your Teeth

_**/I thank those who have reviewed and for those who think reading in long paragraphs... I'll try my best to... de-size them. I also thank my lovely and dear readers for putting up with a small distraction from my daily updates. Now... enjoy my dear readers/**_

Dreaming of Izaya had become something normal for Shizuo now… but dreaming of Izaya with sweets around him was heavenly. Two of his most loved things together. The one he loved and the stuff he loved. It was a dream he didn't want to wake up from. Shizuo still did though. He opened up his eyes and felt impeccably hungry. Famished. Ravenous. Starved. He showered and changed, and got cleaned up. Then he raided his kitchen, quite literally… By the time he finished, there was practically a feast before him. He sat down and swallowed one thing after another. His hunger more abnormal than anything, yet he couldn't stop because he was still hungry.

He ate and ate and ate. Only stopping temporarily when two monochrome figures appear. He gave a partial wave before continuing to eat, noticing the raised eyebrows and smirks. "I never thought he would be such a glutton…" Sin remarked, Virtue giggled in response. "Well… he got that down to a key… let's see him show some good old _temperantia_ before we pass him." Shizuo watch them whisper as if in cohorts. Well… they probably were.

Shizuo ate until he finished everything. He paused and felt the taunting temptation of food. Dessert. He loved his desserts. Love… A thought stopped him in his tracks. He felt guilty for eating so much now… and still being tempted by food. _Shizuo… shouldn't you have a monstrous appetite as well? You see… If I could even eat as much as you I would be happy. _He remembered now. Shizuo was eating with Shinra and Izaya approached with Kadota; he was surprised that Shizuo had a smaller appetite than the expected monstrous amount. He laughed it off falsely.

"Err… Shizuo-san… the strawberry ice cream is melting…" Virtue giggled. Shizuo was extracted from his reverie. "Oh… ahh… umm…" Shizuo put the ice cream back in the freezer, a bit startled by the memory. It was the last year of high school. He'd was happy that it was about to end… not because of the subjects or teachers. Not even because the only people who approached him normally were limited to a few. But because he thought he would've been free from Izaya, hoping he was only a 'high school thing'. That upped the ante on his guilt trip.

He sighed and ruffled his hair, his memories coming in crashing waves and in great detail. Comparing third-year Izaya to first-year Izaya. The fire that initially ignited the fury in Shizuo was dimmed. His body had thinned in exhaustion and malnutrition. All skin and bones. Shizuo laughed cruelly. Oblivious to the angels watching him with detached amusement. "I'm starting to pity him sister." Virtue gawked at her brother with offended contempt. "Are you making a mockery of our superior sort? Degrading it to a humane level?" She accused, laced with venom. "No sister… I am simply engaging in human emotions out of simple curiosity." Dissatisfied, she huffed. "Do not defile our status no longer and remove such filthy emotion from your pathos. Us angels do not need emotions that can cause corruption." "Yes sister."

When Shizuo had finally snapped out of his mental trip back in time. He felt an immense amount of guilt. Rendering him solemn and of course… regretful. He sulked at home for the day. Unable to eat, food making him guiltily remember Izaya, and in turn… making him lose his appetite. Shizuo given up on sulking after a while. Going to be hungry and hurting.


	17. Not a Scrooge

_**/Those who dislike this fanfic and yet is still bothered to read this far. Please tell me why. And be as harsh as you like because I don't get offended easily. But otherwise. I don't like this chapter as much as the others./**_

Shizuo always hated violence. But unlike another hatred of his, he was unable to control it, his anger and his destructive strength. But Shizuo always hated greed. Being a debt collector and bodyguard, he saw how ugly and greedy some humans were and it brings shame to him. He can't help himself, especially when they make up menial excuses that only angers him even more. Greed always makes one ugly. Whether it's greed for fame, love, beauty and especially fortune. Many people believe that money can buy them anything and everything in the world, which can be true to some extent. But some things aren't measured in money. That's what he had always believed in.

Shizuo woke late into the day, without much energy. Also remembering he didn't have any food at home from the day before. Being reasonable he ventured out to Russia Sushi to eat breakfast running into Tom. "Shizuo. I got a call from the bank concerning your account." There was a frown on Tom's face, one of concern. Shizuo became quite suspicious as he wasn't the recipient of the brunette's usual greeting. "And?" Shizuo prompted.

"And… you're basically rich. A very large sum of money has been transferred to your account. It was apparently a small fraction of Izaya's fortune. The rest was given to his sisters. It's amazing how much money an info broker can make…" He trailed off in awe. Tom ate with Shizuo before hurrying off for an event with Vorona. Which sounded suspiciously like a date. Shizuo waved the feeling away. _So… I'm rich…_ Shizuo's brows furrowed into an irritated frown. He was compelled… to buy stuff… A lot. Online Shopping? A Car? Porche? I've got the money, I got the fame… now… love. He had love… Izaya's. And now it's all gone.

_LET'S PLURGE! _Shizuo went with his sudden instinct… to go to the shopping district? He bought himself clothes he didn't need, stuff he didn't need. A car that cost about three houses. And anything else he could buy. And he suddenly stopped. Then groaned. He had become one of those filthy humans who would flaunt their wealth happily. He punched the closest wall. Startling the people around him.

"He got incredible instinct doesn't he?" Virtue noted. Turning to Sin, who nodded. "A second from an hour. Incredible. He bought all that and then" Sin snapped his fingers. "Like that he stop. Does he bemuse you my sister?" He turned to see his sister's lips turn into a malicious smile. "Oh yes… and as soon as he enters the realm. He shall bemuse me more with that sould of his." They approached the blonde who radiated fury. "That's a lot of things you've bought Shizu-san…" Virtue smiles sweetly in a sickly sweet voice.

Growling, Shizuo ignored the angel and went to return every damned thing he bought. This being easy since he is Heiwajima Shizuo, and no one dare defy him. Except for a certain dead flea. He split his newfound fortune into random amounts of money. For the rest of the day, he trekked around Tokyo donating to charities and helping to the poor. Only given to those who seemed in need. Children who seemed fine but where working their asses off to provide for their family. People who carried other people's debts. And other unfortunately unlucky people who were poor because of others.

To him, it wasn't to rid himself of Izaya's blood money, but it was like a tribute to him in a way. Giving to those who needed it. And an Act of Kindness. It was all over the news that night. An anonymous and selfless person who donated money throughout the city to effect charities. Shizuo was glad he wasn't some scrooge or a greedy man. He lead a simply and well-off life, and even got some... OK... a lot of groceries with his own income. Now that he had no debts… thanks to Izaya. Drifting off to sleep, Shizuo knew that night he would definitely dream of the flea.


	18. A Lustful Sensation

_**/Tonight I'm a bit strapped for time so please shake of anything unedited. Though I simply just don't get how people could take hours editing. This is rated M! for smutty purposes, innuendo is applied. Enjoy a little smutty Shizaya./**_

Shizuo groaned. His body hot and bothered, a certain part hard. _'Izaya…. Mnnh… Izaya' The flea's gaze travelled up Shizuo's body, glistening in sweat. He licked the shaft as his crimson eyes settled on the blonde's, glazed over with lust and… something primal. Shizuo groaned, his hand running sensually through the raven's hair, making him mewl with pleasure… He pulled away and Shizuo cussed at the absence of the raven's touch. 'Shizuo…' He begged, pulling apart cheeks revealing a pink area, red from preparation. 'Inside… Please Shizuo… Inside." He pleaded. Unable to resist such temptation, Shizuo pushed the raven down gently on the soft mattress before driving himself deep into the slick caverns of Izaya. He cried out in what Shizuo hoped was pleasure. _

Shizuo tossed his body to the side. _He slowly pull out, grunting in effort. "No…" Izaya had thought he might stop. "No… I wan-AHHHH!" He was cut off as he was being driven back into, shuddering hard from pleasure. After a few more thrusts, Izaya became a writhing, moaning mess under the larger male. Shizuo leaned over the raven and growled into his ear before nipping at the pale skin of Izaya's neck, marking him as his. Izaya whimpered but pushed himself closer to the blonde, whose arm had wrapped around him, and hand which stroked him. Izaya's own arms hugged Shizuo's and tightened when the blonde began to thrust, deeply and hard and into the spot where he was most sensitive. _

_He moaned and groaned and cried out his name. Izaya came and tightened up. Shizuo came, spraying his insides with his seed. The both collapse onto the bed, holding and kissing another. _Shizuo threw off the covers. It was hot and the blanket bothered him. Then he began to touch, thinking it was Izaya's. He thought of the pale and slender fingers. The glittering blood-red eyes. And those pale pink lips like cotton candy. He groaned and reached his limit. Then he cleaned up before showering. Kicking himself in shame for thinking of Izaya in such a way, his body now yearned for him like never before and it simply frustrated him. _How low can I get? Thinking of a dead guy like this. _He sighed and got ready, the day before Tom had informed him that he should work today and he rather be on time about it. He left the house quickly after a simple strawberry jam sandwich and strawberry milk.

It was only of those days where he worked until late, the errands all piled up on one day. And not a single one of them debt-owning conniving lowlifes made him NOT angry. He groaned running out of energy and he just had dinner with Tom. One more he had promise. Just one more. The guy turned out to be a lost cause, Shizuo just simply threw him across the road and into a concrete wall. He was knocked unconscious. Tom gave an uncertain smile and patted the blonde on the back, indicating he could go home. Then remembering the safer route back home from where he was were blocked today, even to pedestrians leaving one route. The Red Light District.

As soon as he entered, girls in revealing clothing began to swarm around him, he hated entering this district as he did not like seeing woman degrade themselves like this, whether for money or for sex or any other reason. He just hated it, even though he was tempted by one girl who looked awfully like Izaya, he knew it was wrong. He rather stay a virgin till death than do such a thing. That night, Shizuo couldn't really get much sleep as he remembered everything from the night before.


	19. A Lion's Pride

_**/To be honest, I can't think of anything really "sinful" about pride... I tried my best./**_

Proud. When Shizuo had first met Izaya, he knew that the flea was the personification of Pride. Or so he had thought. Now knowing it was an act, he could've been a actor rivalling his own brother. Kasuka was good-looking actor. It was simple. He just simple attract everyone's attention when acting. Izaya was the same, he attracted attentions with that prideful godly manner that he had perfected over the years. If Shizuo was in Izaya's position, he definitely would never pull it off. To act and lie for work. He grumbled at the lack of sleep from the night before, the erotic dream still fresh in his mind. Izaya was also very beautiful, even if he had red devilish eyes when they first met. Making his bed for once, something fluttered from the quilt.

Shizuo crouched down and picked it up. **At the beach.** Shizuo read written in a familiar handwriting, then he flipped the hard piece of paper around. It was a photo. An old photo of the Oriharas, all three of them, Izaya stood smiling in the middle, flanked by his two sister, one who smiled shyly, the other smiling excitedly. All three were in modest swimsuits. But what surprised him the most that where the crimson eyes had been was a pair of soft chocolate eyes like Shizuo and his sisters. He sucked a hard breath, Izaya looked quite… human… touchable and approachable and kind. A simple and sweet young boy. Shizuo blushes, seeing a sweet side of Izaya. He chuckled and wondered what trouble the Oriharas had cooked up that day on the beach. They looked so innocent...

"What a nice little picture of Izaya." A sweet voiced gushed over his shoulder, he shuddered in disgust. "Yes… It is. A very nice picture, isn't it Virtue?" He said, pissed off that his privacy has been disrupted. "Well…we've just popped in to tell you that you're doing quite well… so naturally as well. It's a pleasure to observe, especially last night." She giggled, it annoyed him like Izaya's 'smirk'. "Don't ask… I don't know how it works." Shizuo simple stated. Virtue nodded. "It's a given, you develop a certain instinct as soon as the deal is struck." Sin smiles, imitating his sister. He strolled over to Shizuo, disdain in every step. "Today's deadly sin is Pride. I wonder how this would work out." Before Shizuo could land a punch then vanish, leaving the blonde very very irritated and ashamed to be caught in such away.

After working, Shizuo was feeling very classy for once. Entering a café, he ordered several sweet milk dinner rolls and a strawberry shake, it was dinner. Simple and "Classy". And then someone's shadow towered over him. He looked up to see the same girl from the night before, dressed more modestly now. It was Izaya's female-lookalike. "Hello, Shizuo-san right? Can I sit?" She asked sweetly. The blonde gruffly grunted yes as she took the seat across from him. "So… you're the strongest man in Ikebukuro. How cool!" She gushed. He blinked at her in shock, that was the first time his strength was received in such a way. "Yes I am." There was this sly look that made Shizuo distrusting. "And that bartender suit is so cute on you." Shizuo blushed, turning away, it felt nice being complimented for once. "Is it now…?"

Shizuo began to boast about his strength and brother, but remained from exaggerations. The girl seemed to like hearing his stories so he went on about it cautious to tell nothing personal and private, she laughed at the right places and smiled and commented. He almost forgot about Izaya, or so he had wished. An hour later it was late into the night, Shizuo walked the girl home, being a gentlemen. As soon as she arrived, she opened the door and asked for her money. The girls in her house groaned and paid up. Upon seeing the confused face on Shizuo, the girl explained it was a bet, and she won by bringing Shizuo here. Shizuo felt humiliated, and angry… grabbing the girl by the collar, he growled at her. "You're lucky I don't hurt girls." Seeing the girl pale in fear, he dropped her and trudged home. He jumped onto his bed chanting "Dream of Izaya" until he fell asleep.


	20. Sloth-like Couch Potato

_**/Not edited... but besides that... anyone have any idea on how it ends? -cheeky smile-/**_

Shizuo woke up and did his usual morning routine before scouring his fridge for breakfast, making himself some ramen and miso. He ate slowly, feeling like he was dragged down by gravity and couldn't be bothered doing the simplest thing. He yawned, wanting to go back to sleep, but he had work today… should he call him sick? He asked himself… but thought better of it, without Shizuo, Tom won't work, it was their contract, if the other weren't there, they postpone the work. And being lazy was no excuse to not work. He sighed and yawned at the same time, opening his teary eyes and saw two very displeased faces with grimaces. "What is it now?" He tired to shoo them away.

The frowned like parents about to chide their child for failing… _did I fail?_ Shizuo jumped out of his lazy daze and began panicking. If he fail he wouldn't be able to see Izaya. "Almost… You almost fail." Sin said in a serenely and scarily calm voice. His glare sharp. "You are not a very prideful person are you…" Virtue's eyes narrowed. She sighed. "Maybe you don't have what's in you to make it through the week…" With dramatic flair, she fainted and her brother caught her. "Work harder." Sin chided before whisking his 'unconscious' sister away.

Shizuo groaned. He almost failed… he only wanted to see Izaya… if his remembered correctly, there was only two days left. Today and tomorrow… He needed to persevere, for his closure and Izaya's peace of mind, if not already. He sighed… lazing around on the couch before he got up and walked to the meeting place where he and Tom had decided to meet that day. _For Izaya… what can I do…_ He sighed. Izaya is no longer alive and yet he still pined for him, it was **_love _**after all, an almost ominous emotion that baffles many humans including himself. The worst thing is, he couldn't do a single thing for the one he loved, when he had finally realised it. It was too late. Far too late to be able to do anything at all. And he couldn't love him in person. Or protect him. The thought ripped his heart apart. If only Izaya had never fallen for such a dumb clueless person like himself.

Tom called out to the blonde. "SHIZUO!" He turned to see him running up. "Morning." He gave a little wave. _Work hard! Get rid of the lazy feeling and get to work. For today, forget about Izaya… and work._ And that what he did, work. All day he was Shizuo the bodyguard, looking for threats and protecting his appointed "client" which was obviously Tom. He chatted with Tom along the way, but was never distracted, concentrating with great focus. At the end of the day, Shizuo was exhausted. He went to Russia Sushi for take away, Simon was uncharacteristically unenthusiastic, he must've heard the news too, even if his Japanese was not as fluent. He was one of Izaya's friend nonetheless… but he didn't say anything on the topic.

When he got home, he felt quite gloomy. He ate his dinner slowly as well, thinking of Izaya, trying to remember any signs that he had shown of affection towards the blonde. He remember a few blushed and flinches and little tidbits that went unnoticed by the blonde. He simply wasn't as observant as Izaya. He also remembered something… the small feeling crushed by an overwhelming other. Shizuo was very jealous of Kadota in high school, mainly because he held most of Izaya's attention. And then something dawned, maybe… he hated Izaya because he loved him. He was so beautiful, even when he had met him. It made sense to him. He slept with a smile.


	21. Wrath of Ikebukuro's 'Monster'

_**/Well... this is the last test! FINALLY! I promise you the next... err... two chapters would be the best (in my opinion) in this fanfiction, I thank my loyal readers and well... anyone who had ever read this. Please wait for more... and if you read this and my previous one, Shizaya, I will update very soon! NOW READ! XD**_

_**i am very excited if you could not tell./**_

Shizuo woke up, with a lot of his mind. If he pass the last "test" he would be able to see Izaya tomorrow. He would find him, hold him and tell him he loved him. Then they would spend the last of their time together. And he would continue to live his life without Izaya. Though it would be hard to beat the temptation of bringing Izaya back, _unnatural_ was what Celty called it. Not mythical like her, unnatural. The blonde groaned while getting up with the thought on his mind. There was one of those day where his ears rings and his hearing is more sharper. He hated these days, because everything is louder than normal. He sighed and got up anyways.

His phone rang it's tone, Shizuo clumsily and hurriedly got out of the shower and searched his pockets of the ringing phone. "Hello?" He answered normally. "Morning Shizuo." It was like a large blast of sound to Shizuo's ear. He held the phone warily at an arm's length. "Morning Tom." Tom went on about not having work that day, it being postponed because he caught a small cold and Vorona is coming over to nurse him to health. He was pretty happy for a sick person. He also warned Shizuo to not get sick. "Yea, sure, byes." He hanged up and chucked it on his bed. He was jealous and wondered if Izaya would nurse him when he was sick. The thoughts came rapidly and made him blush. _Make it through the day, then we'll talk about fantasies._ He chastised himself.

With nowhere in mind he wandered around Ikebukuro until he was hungry. He wanted ramen and knew a tasty ramen stand shop around the area. The line was long and it was understandable. He patiently waited until he could eat. Ordering a Tamago Ramen he ate happily and savoured the flavour before heading towards the park. He stopped at the mentioning of Izaya. His ears picked it up from one of the allies. There were two guys watching a video on one of their phones. It was the Succubus websites. What was worse was the recognizable cries of a tortured Izaya. He ripped the phone from their hands and crushed it easily in his. "You…" He growled holding the closest guy by his collar up into the air, the other running away. "Why are you watching this?" He thrust his fist with the smashed phone close to the guy's face, who flinched. "W-w-well… I-it was recommended…" He stuttered. "By who?" He snarled. "A-a-a-a Stranger." Shizuo dropped him to the ground and who without hesitating, he ran away. Shizuo took three calming breaths before letting his fury out. When he was done… the alley was and anything in a meter radius was reduced to rubble. He punched and kicked and smashed, reminding himself of the Hulk. He chuckled in frustration. People in the buildings ran out as soon as the walls began to come crashing down.

Shizuo once again trudged home, making a meal that needed patience and a lot of time. Which was what he needed, a lot of time to calm down and not destroy anything else. It was the first time in a long time since he got mad like that and it was calming in its own way. He quickly ate, shower, let the food digest and went to sleep, the fury dimming with each menial task. By the time he woke, the two angels looked down with, for the first time, genuine smiles and a message.

"You passed."


	22. The Realm of Angels

**_/It's ending omg it's ending... TTwTT one more chapter. This is the shortest chapter by the way. :) Enjoy my darlings... -BLUSH!- I always wanted to say that... :P kishishishi/_**

Shizuo turned to his clock… approximately 2 hours till the portal would open. "Get dressed, in comfy clothes. After all you need to search for him." Virtue smiled slyly, sending shivers down his back, he did not like her one bit. Shizuo pushed them out of the room and got into his usual attire and cleaned himself up. He needed… wanted to see Izaya. He shuddered in excitement, like a little kid waiting for an outing. He sighed and slapped his cheeks. _Stop being so childish._ He sighed.

In his living room sat two angels drinking coffee. Shizuo scoured his pantry for some crackers… needing something light for the day. "Soo… what are we doing?" Shizuo asked, leaning across the countertop of his kitchenette. "Waiting until the time the portal opens. Which would be in your living room." Sin said with a sip of coffee. "To set the record straight you've watched most of my life for the past week." They nodded. "It wasn't as interesting as I thought." Sighed Virtue, swirling her latte. "Though I was surprised when I noticed your connection with a Dullahan. It was most bemusing." For the next hour or so, the three of them stayed silent. "Countdown. Ten… Nine… Eight…" Shizuo jumped at Sin's sudden voice. When he had reached one, a translucent portal. "So… I'm to enter that?" Shizuo asked, sceptical. "Yes… now don't waste time… you have less than 7 hours." She giggled, tapping her wrist. Shizuo took a deep breath and dived into the portal and into a world that could be considered a natural paradise.

There were green meadows, beautiful trees and flowers, and a beautiful view. And there was a lot of ghosts, spirits or whatever you call them, dressed as they were when they died. Close by was a dark haired man with a red shirt. _Izaya._ He reached out towards the person. "Hey!" A feminine voice cried out. It was a girl. "Oh… sorry miss." He ran around the place, mistaking people for his beloved. He spotted a large tree. It drew him towards it, a lithe figure calmly reading under its shade. He ran towards the figure, the closer he got, the more he resembled Izaya.

"Izaya!" He called, the figure lifted his head sharply and stare, gaping in shock. "Sh-Shizuo? Why are you here?" Izaya paled. "I needed to tell you… I love you." Shizuo gasped, out of breath. Izaya blushed and smiled sweetly. "I… I love you too but… you need to go. If an angel catch you… you'll die!" He pleaded the blonde. "You can't die… you need to live… please." He hugged the blonde. "You need to go. Now." Shizuo was shocked. "First… I love you Izaya. Second" Shizuo leaned down and kissed him, before hugging him. "I love you." He sighed. Izaya hugged the blonde tighter and kissed him. "Go… Please… Don't die."

There was a chuckle and a giggle. "It's a little too late." A familiar sickly sweet voice said. "Yes… too late." The other deeper and cold voice echoed.

Izaya sobs 'no's and refused to let Shizuo to turn around.

Shizuo let go of Izaya.

Turned around.

There was two shotgun barrels.

Arming two angels.

One giggled.

One chuckled.

"Too Late!"


	23. Consolation

**_/This final chapter is rated M for obvious SMUT reasons. Viewer Discretion is Advised. Enjoy...there would be a little note at the end/_**

**_BANG!_**

Shizuo jolted awake, reaching for his lover, holding him in his arms. Who stared down at him angrily, a fist in the air. "Shizuo…" He said in a warning tone which appeared when the blonde upsets him, especially when he was sleeping. "Nightmare…" Was all Shizuo said. The rigid and lithe body softened and wrapped his own arms around him. "My poor Shizu-chan…" Shizuo nuzzled the body, breathing in his intoxicating scent.

"It was a bad one…. Sometimes I hate my imagination." A small chuckle rose from the small body. "There, there… I'm here aren't I?" He played with the blonde's hair, calming him. "Console me Izaya." Shizuo stared up, the effects of his nightmare visible. Izaya smiled softly down to the blonde who held him, caressing his cheek. "I'm here for you to take Shizu-chan." He bent down to kiss the blonde's forehead.

Instead the blonde pulled him into his lap and kissed him, deeply and passionately. Izaya squeaked before whimpering, captured by the blonde. Holding his head in the position, the blonde held him lovingly, nibbling his bottom lip for permission. Izaya kissed back, parting his lips for his lover. The silky and tender kisses made them both aroused. When they pulled away, both eyes were glazed over with lust and love. Shizuo went lower and began marking the raven, lapping the bruises lovingly, bruises that showed Izaya was his.

"Shizuo… I thought consoling you meant hugs and kisses and your favourite French pastries." Shizuo chuckled, the vibrations sent shivers down the raven's spine. "This is a different kind of consolation flea." Shizuo pulled away to see the raven blushed, cupping his face. "And you can still blush after all this time." The blonde teased, and before the raven could reply he kissed him, his knee nudging at Izaya's hardening erection, he jolted and moaned. "Shizuo…"

As they kissed, their hands wandered, slowly removing their nightwear, which was a simple and easy menial task, especially with Izaya, he only wore one of Shizuo's old and tattered shirt and boxers. Mainly because Shizuo preferred the sight of Izaya like that. "Shizuo…" The raven shivered in arousal under the blonde, only to excite the blonde more. "Yes Izaya…?" The raven's hand wandered to the blonde's own hardening member and began to stroke. "P-pleasure…"

Izaya blushed as the blonde watched intently, ravenously. "Yes…?" Izaya pushed himself closer to the blonde. He kissed him and murmured into the kiss softly. "L-mmnh… Let me…mmf… pleasurem… you…" He squeezed the blonde in emphasis. Shizuo grinned, running his hand up and down Izaya's back, making him arch towards him. "That's the type of consolation I'm talking about."

Shizuo know Izaya is skilled, even though he had never had a sexual partner before Shizuo, despite the rumours. And when he offered to service, it was a treat, one of the finest Shizuo ever had. And the view… Shizuo groaned as his lover settled between his legs, in his pale creamy beauty. He watched as small slender fingers began to stroke, a red tongue moistening those pale pink lips. The view was enough to make Shizuo come, he was a lucky man indeed.

Izaya always start off with a lick of the underside and a kiss at the tip, it was gentle and loving, one of the very few ways the raven express his love. Then the rest is Izaya going along with the flow. He would lick, and suck. His tongue would twirl and his fingers would swirl and squeeze. It would continue relentlessly until the blonde came. The whole time, Izaya's crimson eyes would glance up to watch the blonde's reaction. He would come and Izaya would drink it all, not wanting to make more of a mess in case they fell asleep. Always so considerate.

Shizuo growled and groaned at the same time, pinning the naked Izaya on all fours beneath him in a swift practiced and precise motion. They liked it rough and did it like beasts, both of them. "Suck." The blonde commanded as he placed three fingers near Izaya's mouth. Izaya latched onto them, covering them thoroughly with his saliva, his tongue darting expertly. Shizuo's other hand teased the raven's hard nips, brushing by and pinching them, each time initiating a small moan and arch from Izaya. The blonde marked him on the neck and trailed kisses down the raven's spine, calming him.

"Thezuo… pwease… inshide…" The raven begged, muffled by the coated fingers. "Patience my sweet." He chastised as he pinched Izaya's hard nub and he moaned. Shizuo moved his hand to Izaya's other nipple and did the same. Suddenly, he would intrude Izaya's inside with his finger, causing him to gasp and whimper. Shizuo shushed him, his lips nipping at Izaya's ear while he held Izaya up. Fingering him gently.

Izaya gave a slight nod before allowing another finger enter, this time moaning. He shiver and shudder, getting weaker under his touch. Shizuo made a scissoring motion to stretch him, so he himself can enter. When Shizuo finally slipped the third finger in, Izaya barely noticed as his insides were softening under the blonde's touch. Shizuo decided that his lover was ready and pulled out with a '_pop_' sound. Izaya was reduced to a whimpering, writhing bundle of love under Shizuo. "Shizuo…" The raven begged as Shizuo lathered his own member with lube, not wanting his lover to hurt.

"Tell me what you want, in detailed." Shizuo loved teasing the raven like this, knowing he could and it would make his lover feel more pleasure, and made him more honest, he chuckled. "Inside… I…" He hesitated, as always, and his blush crept back, making him more alluring. "I… w-want… Shizuo's b-b-big cock t-t-to ravish me." He moaned as the blonde began to pump Izaya's neglected and weeping member.

"Izaya… are you sure...?" Shizuo chuckled as his hand was slowly being covered by the raven's precum. "Yes… Ravish me… Please Shizuo…" He nodded as if the blonde grinned, he loved knowing Izaya was his. Entirely and only his alone. "Prepare yourself." Shizuo whispered into Izaya's ear, the raven gave a meek nod, before crying out in blinding pleasure.

Shizuo entered him harshly, hold Izaya's hips up as he moaned softly, adjusting to Shizuo's impressive size. "Shizuo…" He breathed, the blonde taking his as consent to continue. Slowly and torturously he would pull out before driving himself deep into Izaya, hitting all his sensitive spots which were found overtime. He pumped Izaya harshly. Gradually he sped up. As he thrust harder and deeper, Izaya whimpered the blonde's name as he came.

Izaya whimpered and moaned, sensitive and feeling every touch and movement coming from his lover. He felt the way Shizuo entered him and hit his g-spots easily. He convulse as he was pleasured. Repeatedly calling Shizuo's name softly. When Shizuo finally came he spasmed as if every end of his nerves was electrified by Shizuo's touch. He loves Shizuo and Shizuo loved him. "Izaya... I love you." Shizuo whispered into his ear as they changed position. Facing each other, they kiss and went for another round. "L-Love... nyahh... you too Shizu-ahh!"

They made love until the morning, falling asleep in each other's arms.

~ late into the afternoon that day ~

Both held a cup of coffee, one sweet and one bitter. Izaya looked up at the blonde, and Shizuo looked down at his raven, holding him. "Shizuo… you still haven't told me about your nightmare." Izaya prompted. Shizuo smiled and placed a kiss on his lover's soft lips. "Do you want to know?" Smiling as he asked a useless question. Izaya gasped in a mocking tease. "And I thought you should at least know your boyfriend by now." Shizuo chuckled, kissing him again. "Well…" He took another sip of his sweet coffee and placed it on the table. "It went like this…

_**/ AND VOILA! my work here is done! I've hoped my dear and lovely readers enjoy this last and awfully long chapter as much as i did... it makes me feel so FLUFFY! I hope it made up for all the bad ones from before. oh... and can someone tell me what fluff and lemon is? but besides that. Review if you like, care, or criticize, either way, it would be greatly appreciated. And I thank those who have reviewed, favourited, followed and of course. Read my fanfic. I shall continue Shizaya before I make a new one. Drakona Out ;)/**_


End file.
